Hales Cullens Swans
by NikkiReedfan
Summary: Bella is forced to move away from her family and friends when she was little. What happens when she moves back older? Will Edward and Bella get together? First fan fic plz read. suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

Bella, Alice, and Edward are 5 and in kindergarten. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are 6 and in grade one.

Empov

"Hun go find Bella it's time for school." Said my mom

"ok mom" I said

I went upstairs to find Bella. I had a good idea where she was she usually hides in her closet when something was wrong.

"Bells what's wrong?" I said opening the closet door.

"Emmy i'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"It's my first day of kindergarten."

"Don't worry it will be fine and I'll be at school to."

"ok Emmett"

I grabbed her hand and we went to the car to go to school.

When we got to school I helped Bella find her class room and went to my class. when I got there i sat down at an empty table. Few minutes later two blondes came and sat down at the table.

"Hey I'm Rosalie and this is my twin brother Jasper." Said a blonde girl

"hey I'm Emmett"

Bpov

As Emmett walked away i sat down at a table. Suddenly i was attacked I jumped i surprise and turned around to see who it was.

"Hi I'm Alice we're Going to be best friends!" said a small girl with spiky black hair.

"Sorry about my sister Alice she can be hyper sometimes I'm Edward." Said a bronze haired boy

"Er, hi I'm Isabella, but call me Bella"

The rest of the morning we had to walk around to talk to people but me, Alice, and Edward were talking the whole time. A bell rang and the teacher said it was lunch time. We walked outside to eat our lunch and I saw Emmett.

"Emmy!" I called him over

"Hey Belly What's Up?" Emmett asked walking up to me and giving me a hug

"Can't. Breath Emmy." I said

"Sorry."

"Emmett these are my new friends Alice and Edward." I said pointing to them.

After lunch I went go and get my stuff and wait for my mom. My mom came and when I was introducing my friends to my mom, Alice and Edwards mom came and Alice introduced who I was and our moms said hi to each other.

"Hi I'm Esme Alice and Edward's mom."

"Hi I'm Renee Bella's mom"

"Mom can Bella come over tomorrow?" said Alice

"Sure if it's ok with her mom." said Esme

"yeah it's ok."

"Yay" said Alice

So with that we went to our homes. I was so excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the story alerts and story favouriting of the story. Couldn't think of what to do for this chapter its going to be a short chapter i will have the next chapter up soon i have lots of ideas and i cant really chose so yeah on with the chapter.

Bella P.O.V. (The next day)

After lunch me, Alice, and Edward went to get our stuff and wait for their mom. After when we got to their house Alice asked if we wanted to play hide n' seek we all agreed. Edward ended being it so me and Alice went to find a hiding spot.

"Bella come" Alice said

"ok" I said

So we ran into Alice's closet and I knew we were going to be for a while because her closet is big not really big but big.

Alice helped me find a place to hide and then she went to go hide. It was a while until he came in Alice's closet.

"Alice, Bella I know you're in here it's the last place you could be in." Said Edward

I could hear him moving stuff and all of a sudden he moved something and I heard Alice screaming and then Edward started screaming. I heard Esme running up the stair and I had to hold my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"What's wrong?!" Esme asked

"Nothing." Alice and Edward said

"Where's Bella?"

"Here I am." I said jumping out of my hiding spot

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Don't do that you gave me a heart attack!" Edward said while putting his hand up to his heart

I giggled and said "sorry"

"ok well Bella your mom will be her so get all your stuff." Esme said

"ok"

When i got all my stuff we went down stairs in the living room to watch SpongeBob SqaurePants.

When my mom came I said "thanks Esme for having me over."

"your welcome sweetie."

And with that I got into the car to go pick up Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry for not posting school started Tuesday so ya on with the chapter

Bella 8 Alice 8 Edward 8 in grade three

Emmett 9 Rosalie 9 Jasper 9 in grade four

I was in my room looking for a shirt. When I couldn't find it I went down stairs to ask my mom. When I got down stairs I heard my mom and dad arguing.

"I'm leaving and taking Bella with me"

"No you're not. You can't do this to me"

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore it's to rainy here"

And with that I ran up stairs to Emmett.

"Emmett moms making me move with her" I said running into his room

"How do you know?" he asked

"I heard mom tell dad"

"When are you going?"

"Bella honey pack your stuff you're moving!" my mom yelled

"I guess now" I said

"Ok one sec......ok take this and I'll be in your room in a minute" he said handing me a lap top

"Ok" I said bring the lap top in my room

When I was almost done packing Emmett came into my room.

"Ok so take this, it is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and my msn names"

"Ok thank Emmett"

"Come on Bella we're leaving now!" my mom yelled

"Ok!" i yelled back

I put the paper in my pocket and grabbed some bags and Emmett grabbed the rest. As we were going down stairs I asked Emmett if he could say goodbye to everyone and he said sure.

"You ready to go honey?"

"Um sure"

"Ok then lets go then" my mom said picking up the bags Emmett had and walked out side

"Bye" I said hugging Emmett

"Bye"

"Bye" I said hugging my dad

"Bye Bells be good"

"I will" I said before going out the door

A.N. ok so sorry again for updating late i was reading twilight fanfics so ya and also sorry if Renee will update soon


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry I haven't up dated I was kind of being lazy so here it is.

B P.O.V (same day at her new house in phoenix)

I went up stairs to my room with all my bags. I grabbed the lap top Emmett gave me and took out the piece of paper. It read:

_Rosalie=blondeprincess_

_Jasper=_

_Alice=chocolate=crazypixie  
Emmett=brotherbear_

_Edward=bronzehairfool_

_And yours=blushingsis_

I went to the lap top and added the names and then i started to unpack the rest of my stuff. When I was done I went to go check if they were on.

**Chocolate=crazypixie has signed on**

Chocolate=crazypixie- OMG! Bella I heard wat happened and I am SO srry!

Blushingsis-its ok Alice

Chocolate=crazypixie-um...by the way wats with the name??

Blushingsis-ya I noticed that to I dont know I guess that was Emmett

**Brotherbear has signed on**

Brotherbear- yo wats up?

Chocolate=crazypixie-nmu

Brotherbear-nm

Blushingsis-Em wats with my name!?

Brotherbear-it just fits

** and Blondeprincess signed on **

Blondeprincess-OMG Bella r u ok?

-ya u ok?

Blushingsis-ya by the way wears Edward?

Chocolate=crazypixie-um..he was kind of sad when Emmett told us and now I think hes in his room

Blushingsis-oh

Chocolate=crazypixie-ya y do u want me to get him?

Blushingsis-um..sure

Chocolate=crazypixie-kk 1 sec

**Chocolate=crazypixie signed off**

Blondeprincess-sooooo....

-ya...

**Chocolate=crazypixie and Bronzehairfool signed on**

Chocolate=crazypixie-im back!!!

Bronzehairfool-hey

Blondeprincess-hey

-hey

Brotherbear-hey

Blushingsis-hey so..

Chocolate=crazypixie-bella do u know wen ur coming down?

Blondeprincess-ya I hope its soon

Blushingsis-no but I hope its soon

"Bella come eat lunch!" my mom yelled

"Ok!" I yelled back

Blushingsis-guyz I got to go eat lunch now

Chocolate=crazypixie-ok bye Bella and im srry

Blushingsis-dont be srry bye Alice

Brotherbear-bye Bella

**Chocolate=crazypixie and Brotherbear has signed off**

Blondeprincess-bye

-bye

Blushingsis-bye

**Blondeprincess and has signed off**

Bronzehairfool-bye Bella I miss u

Blushingsis-bye Edward I miss u too

**Bronzehairfool has signed off**

I sighed while signing off and went down stairs to eat lunch.

A.N. plz review it would make me happy ive started the next chapter so it will be on soon


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. ok so heres the next chapter hope you like it

Unimportant news: in history we baked a cake for the lesson to learn about how world war 1 started or something

I haven't been saying these but ok i don't own twilight S.M. does

Bella 16 Edward 16 Alice 16

Emmett 17 Rosalie 17 Jasper 17

B P.O.V.

After school I went to home and went to my lap top and signed on. Everyone else should be on because there school ended last week.

Blushingsis-hey

Brotherbear-hey sis

Blondeprincess-hey

-hey Bella

Chocolate=crazypixie-hi Bella

Bronzehairfool-hey

Chocolate=crazypixie-Bella when u coming down again its been FOREVER

Blushingsis-I know i keep asking but my mom keeps saying no ill ask at dinner tonight soo..anyway wats up? hows life?

Chocolate=crazypixie-nm good

Blondeprincess-nm boring though

-nm

Bronzehairfool-nm good

Brotherbear-nm but aliens taste good ones from uranium u know wat they taste like but 1s from Jupiter taste sweet

Blushingsis-umm...Em ur kind of scaring me and how do u know

Brotherbear-cuz there good!!

Chocolate=crazypixie-um.. Bella was Emmett dropped on his head when he was a baby??

Blushingsis-yea I think so well thats wat I think anyway

Blondeprincess-Alice don't dis Emmet like that

Chocolate=crazypixie-well u dont have to say that cuz ur dating but u do have to admit he can be..weird sometimes

Blondeprincess-true

Brotherbear- um..guyz Emmetts right here

Chocolate=crazypixie-we know

Blushingsis-WHAT UR DATING!?!?

Blondeprincess- yea

Blushingsis- so wat Edward and Jasper dating to?

Bronzehairfool-ewwwwwwwwww NO unfortunately its Alice and Jasper

Chocolate=crazypixie-so Edward wat r u implying??

Blonzehairfool-nothing

**Chocolate=crazypixie has signed off**

-ur in trouble now!

Bronzehairfool-yea I know OH MY GOD help me shes in my room!!

**Bronzehairfool has signed off**

Blushingsis-wow hes going to get it I guess

Brotherbear-yes he will I wish I could be there

**Chocolate=crazypixie and bronzehairfool has signed on**

-um...wat happened Edward??

Bronzehairfool-nothing

Chocolate=crazypixie-good boy Edward

"Bella can you come here for a minute!"my mom yelled

"ok!"I yelled back

Blushingsis-guyz my moms calling me ill be right back

-ok Bella

Blushingsis-ok see you in a minute

**Blushingsis has signed away**

I went down stairs to see my mom and Phil at the dinning room table. My mom married Phil when I was nine years old, so hes my step-dad.

"Bella I know you have been bugging me about going down to Forks so you can see your brother and dad and I'm sorry I haven't let you go in a while so we're going to let go down there when schools done for the summer."

I was shocked when she said that.

"Are you serious?!"

"yeah"

"Oh my god thank you thank you thank you!" I said hugging my mom and Phil.

I ran up stairs and thankfully not falling and went to my lap top.

**Blushingsis has signed on**

Blushingsis-OMG OMG OMG

Brotherbear-ok Bella ur starting to scare me ur starting act like Alice

Chocolate=crazypixie-i hate u

Brotherbear-love u too

Bronzehairfool-so Bella y r u OMGing about??

Blushingsis-MY MOM IS LETING ME COME DOWN AFTER I FINISH SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER!!!!!!

Chocolate=crazypixie-OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bronzehairfool-Alice I can hear u in my room quiet down

Chocolate=crazypixie-srry im just excited

Blushingsis-ya i know....well i have to go get ready for dinner im having dinner in a couple minutes so...

Blondeprincess-Ok bye Bella

-ok bye

**Blondeprincess and has signed off**

Bronzehairfool-bye

Brotherbear-bye Bells

**Bronzehairfool and brotherbear has signed off**

Chocolate=crazypixie-Bye Bella

**Chocolate=crazypixie has signed off**

A.N. plz review it wonld make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. ok sorry I forgot to mention about that thing about the aliens tasting good my friend was talking to me and another friend about that once it was funny. So i haven't got a lot of reviews and just last chapter i got a story alert from _**edwardcullen'snumber1**_ so thank you. I will continue but i would like to get more reviews. So the reason why its out late is because i have lots of ideas and i have to pick a couple and make it work in the story so ya and im kind of excited for this chapter and no im not telling u have to read and find out.

I do _**not **_own twilight or any characters

BP.O.V.

It was the morning of my flight to Seattle and I was packing up my last few things. When I was done I meet my mom down stairs to put my 3 bags and carryon's in the car. After I got in the car my mom and Phil dropped me off and took me to the security line.

"Well Bella goodbye be good and be safe" said my mom

"I will" I said hugging her

"bye Bella" Phil said

"Bye" I said hugging him

I went through the security and bordered on the plane. I sat down at my seat and took out my ipod.

_**(Couple hours later)**_

When I got off the plane and grabbed my bags. I saw my dad. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi dad. Where is everyone I thought they were supposed to be here?" I said pulling away

"Hey well they were but I kind of forgot to tell them what time you were supposed to come so I came and picked you up. Oh and Emmett stayed over at the Cullens house last night and he said to bring you over when you get her so you will be staying there tonight."

"Ok"

I picked up my bags and we went to his car. A few hours later he dropped me off at Alice and Edwards house. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered the door.

"Hey" I said hugging Carlisle

"Hey why don't you come in? There in the living room" He said moving out of the way

"Ok thanks" I said with my bags

I walked over to the living room where everyone was.

"Hey guys" I said

Everyone snapped their head up towards me. When they saw me they had a look of shock on their faces.

"what no hugs?" I said

The first people to snap out was Alice and Rosalie

"OH MY GOD!! BELLA!" they said running up to me and giving me hugs

Next was Emmett to snap out.

"BELLY!"

"EMMY!" I mocked him giving him a hug

"Em...cant...breath"

"sorry I'm just excited thats all"

"I know I am to"

And finally Jasper and Edward snapped out.

Jasper came and gave me a hug and then Edward.

"I missed you" Edward said

"I missed you too" I said letting go

"So I heard I am sleeping over tonight?"

"Yeah" Alice answered

"Oh before I forget" I said going to the hallway to my bags. Everyone followed me to the hallways. "I got you all something." I said reaching in my bag for the five presents. "Ok so Rosalie and Alice their present are the same but I know you like it, So here." Giving them an envelope each.

"OMG!! Thank you Bella!!" They both said at the same time giving me hugs again.

"You're welcome"

"What did you get them?" Emmett asked

"Well I know they like shopping and gave them $300 each"

"you do realize they will take you to the mall to go shopping"

"aww man and I can't take it back"

Everyone started laughing.

"Ok so for your gifts they are the same but I cant just give it to one of you to share so here" I said passing a envelope to Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

"Bella do you realize this doesn't come out for another 2 months?" Jasper asked

"yeah why?"

"how did you get them?"

"Radio contest"

"You were the one to take away the Halo away from me winning them?!" Emmett asked _**(AN i don't know how many halos there are all i know is one came out a couple of days ago i think it was halo 5? So yeah)**_

"I guess"

"well thank you Bella this calls for a group hug" Alice said as everyone went for the group hug. I laughed going in the hug.

"Bella is that a case for a guitar?" Alice asked

"yeah why?" I asked

"OMG! do you write your own songs! Can you play for us?"

"um sure"

I grabbed my guitar case and we went into the living room. When everyone was sitting down I opened the guitar case and pulled out my guitar.

"ok um this song is called fireflies"

I started to play on my guitar and started singing.

_You would not believe your eyes _

_If ten million fireflies _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep _

_'Cause they fill the open air, _

_And leave teardrops everywhere _

_You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare _

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep _

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Cause I get a thousand hugs _

_From ten thousand lightning bugs _

_As they try to teach me how to dance _

_A foxtrot above my head, _

_A sock hop beneath my bed, _

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread) _

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep _

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack _

_(Please take me away from here) _

_Cuz I feel like such an insomniac _

_(Please take me away from here) _

_Why do I tire of counting sheep? _

_(Please take me away from here) _

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep _

_To ten million fireflies _

_I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes _

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell) _

_But I'll know where several are _

_If my dreams get real bizarre _

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar _

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep _

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep _

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep) _

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep _

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I looked up at everyone and they all looked shocked.

"do you play any other instruments?" asked Jasper

"I can play this" I said pointing to the acoustic guitar "drums and Electric Guitar"

"how come so many?" Edward asked

"I have a band in Phoenix"

"wow"

"so what are we going to do now?"

"Oh I know lets play truth or dare!!" Alice said

"um sure"

(A.N. this is the longest chapter ever for me!! ok so know you know her secret well its not really a secret but you know what I mean so please review if you have any ideas for truth or dare tell me)


	7. Chapter 7

AN srry its late i had no idea wat to right. I got reviews but they had know things about truth or dare and im not saying thats bad cuz i like getting reviews and i got a lot of favouriting and authors noting thingys so thanx :P

BPOV

"Edward you go first" said an excited Alice

"Ok Rosalie truth or dare?"

"truth"

"do you love Emmett?"

"Yes"

"ok um Alice truth or dare"

"um truth"

"do you love my brother?"

"of course I do"

"Bella truth or dare"

"dare" I said

"ok I dare you to dress Emmett" Alice said

"ok" I said with a big smile

"NO! I don't want to be dressed up like a girl!" Emmett said. I got an idea then and I whispered it in Alices ear and then told Rosalie, when I finished telling them I looked at Jasper and Edward.

"Jasper, Edward can you do me a huge favour?" I asked them, giving them an innocent smile. They looked scared

"um sure?" Jasper said

"well I haven't seen you guys in a long time so I was wondering if you would let me dress you guys up"

"no I don't want to become a girl but I would love to watch Emmett become a girl"

"yeah" Edward said

"please?" I asked giving them my puppy dog pout

"fine" Edward sighed

"yay" I said hugging them "ok lets go up stairs and ill tell you who's dressing who"

We all went up to Alices room and I explained

"ok so sisters are going to dress up brothers and we get thirty minutes to dress them up then when you're done come out here"

"ok" everyone said

I took Emmett to the closet and got him into a dress. It was black and he barely fit in it. It was suppose to go to his ankles but went just below his knees. I managed to get his curly brown hair to have a little bow in his hair and then I did his make-up. He was complaining the whole time. We were done so we headed out where Alice was done with Edward done in a green dress that kind of fit him it was at his knees. Rosalie and Jasper came out Jasper had on a pink dress and it went to his ankles. All the girls burst out laughing and when we settled down I went down stairs and grabbed my camera and took pictures of the guys. We went back down after the pictures.

"Emmett truth or dare" I asked

"dare" when he said that I put on an evil smile

"I don't like the looks of this now" he gulped

"I wouldnt" I said evilly "someone go grab shampoo"

Alice went up and got her shampoo and then came down. "so why do you need the shampoo?"

"you'll see I just have to check the label but I did this to Jason someone in the band when we played, it was funny. So do you have a tooth brush we can use?"

"um yeah I'll get it"

Alice came back down and I took the tooth brush from her.

"OK so Emmett I dare you to brush your teeth for 30 seconds with shampoo"

"oh you just love torturing me don't you?" asked Emmett

"yep" I said popping the p

It was funny he ran to the sink and washed his mouth when he came back he was mumbling.

"that was awful did this Jason dude survive?"

That got everyone laughing again.

"yes he did" I said "ok Em go"

"ok Jazz truth or dare" Emmett asked

"dare"

"I dare you to brush your teeth with shampoo"

"is this because I was laughing?"

"yep"

Jasper did his dare and ran to the sink to wash his mouth out.

"yeah that was awful"

"ok ok I think we all know its awful now can we continue?" I said chuckling

"sure Edward truth or dare" asked Jasper

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss Bella"

"um ok" he turned around to face me and he started leaning forward so I did to. Our lips meet and we kissed he pulled away and I opened my eyes. We went through a couple more rounds of truth or dare and when we were done we watched a movie and then Alice pulled me up stairs to change into my pj's, when we were done we went down stairs and I saw the guys with blankets on the floor.

"so how are we sleeping?" I asked

"couples sleep together" Alice said

"but Edward and me aren't a couple"

"well there aren't enough blankets for everyone so you'll have to share"

"um ok"

With that she cuddled with jasper and then I turned to see Rosalie with Emmett, then I saw Edward and walked to the blanket and patted a spot for Edward to sit.

"sorry this is probably really awkward for you" Edward said

"yeah kind of"

"Well how bout I get this side and you get this side?"

"ok"

So with that I went to my side of the blanket and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok srry that i didn't get it out sooner i had a fight with a friend and then i was to lazy to write. And then i got sick last week and still am a little.**

**so any way im dedicating this chapter to Rachealla44 she gave me the idea for doing the beginning part. **

**Plz review at the bottom and i do not own twilight :(:(**

_**If u see a line at some random part just ignore its not a time skip when its a time **_skip_** it will be '///////later on///////' just so u don't get confused and i tried to get rid of it but it wouldn't so ya**_

_**Epov**_

I was woken up by Alice. "Alice why are you wa-"

"Edward shut it and listen" I was cut off by her

"Emmy poo looks funny in his dress" Bella mumbled.

We all were trying to hold in our laughter so we wouldn't wake up Bella.

"Jazz if you eat the banana you will become strong now eat"

"Yes my brother was dropped on his head"

After that Bella started to stir so we were all quiet until she turned onto her side. We let out a sigh of relief.

"You guys are mean" I said. I lay down and pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

_**Bpov**_

I was awoken by Emmett yelling at me to wake up.

"Ok if you don't want to wake up..."I heard him trail off

All of a sudden I felt something being poured on me. I jolted up "EMMETT MCARTNEY SWAN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!" I said chasing him.

"Em you are going to pay for that" I said sitting on the sofa after I couldn't catch him

"Yeah surrrrrrrrrrrrrrre"

"You just watch your back"

"Ok whatever now wake up we're going out to eat breakfast and then go to the movies so go up stairs to Alice's room"

"Does it look like I'm sleeping" I mumbled

I walked up the stairs tripping twice and walked into Alice's room. Alice handed me some skinny jeans and a tank top to wear. When I was done getting dressed we walked downs stairs.

"Bells you ready" asked Emmett

"Yeah"

We went out to Emmett jeep everyone got in and all the seats were taken.

"Um guys I don't have a seat"

"Ha you have to walk" Emmett said

"Sorry to break it to you em but I wouldn't know how to get there. So how am I going to get there?"

"Oh oh you can sit in Edwards lap" Alice said

"Wouldn't it be up to Edward and not you if I sit in his lap?"

"Fine Edward can Bella sit in your lap?"

"Sure" Edward said shrugging

"Thank you Eddie" I said climbing into his lap

"You're welcome Belly" he said mocking me

"Uh I hate that name"

"and i hate mine"

//////////////later on/////////////////////

We came back from breakfast and the movies and we were just sitting around talking. Alice and Rose were talking fashion and the boys were playing the halo game i gave them.

It was the perfect time to get back at Emmett so i turned to Alice and Rose.

"um you guys can you help me with something" whispered so only they can hear

"ok this should be fun" rose said

Me rose and Alice ran up stairs to get what we needed.

"ok rose call em up"

"EMMETT CAN YOU UP HERE FOR A MINUTE!!"rose yelled

"coming!!!"he yelled back

We could hear him coming up the stairs so the three of us gathered near the door. When he was abput to enter the room he was tring to talk to me.

"Bella I was wondering if and and I say if you try to get me when would it-" he was cut off by me saying 'FIRE!' and then it was so funny cause me Alice and Rose sprayed him with silly string and we put on a lot because he was so shocked when he was coming through Alice yelled 'RUN!' and we ran down into the kitchen laughing so hard.

"BELLA!!!!!!!! IM GOING TO GET YOU" Emmett yelled

"ok part 2 going into plan" I said

He walked in and we ran out from behind the island counter and hit em with shaving cream bombs. We were laughing so hard cause of his expression that i was on the floor, Alice and Rose were on the floor leaning against each other and Edward and Jasper were just walking in to see what happened.

"what happe-" Jasper asked but started to laugh, then Edward started to laugh

"ok this is so not funny" Emmett said

"your....face.....funny...ha" i said in between my laughter

"oh so you think this is funny"

He picked me up and put me on his shoulder "OH MY GOD! No Emmett put me down it was a joke from this morning!"I said kicking and punching him "OH MY GOD HELP ME GUYS!"

We were in the backyard now.

"Emmett where are you taking me!"

"right here" he said

I looked to where he was looking and then I saw it

"OH MY GOD EMMETT PUT ME DOWN DONT DO THIS!"

He put me above his head

"Emmett dont do this it was a jo-" to late he threw me in the pool already

Everyone was laughing at me when i got out so i just went in the house to change. When i got back down stairs Emmett was changed and they were watching a movie.

"thanks for the help guys" i said siting on the sofa

"your welcome" Alice said i just stuck my tongue out at her

For the rest of the night we watched a couple more movies and just talked and fooled around like we used to do.


	9. AN sorry

ok so i know its been a long time since ive updated and i was thinking and i think im going to quit this story because im not getting a lot of updates and because this story seems to much like the other stories ive read like this but im probably going to keep it up but right it differently (maybe). I am working on about 2 different stories one when bellas in an orphanage its going to be a Edward and bella story and the other is going to be a bella and paul imprint story but starts with it being samXbella and its going to be based off the video by leona lewis thats all im going to say. So im so to all the people that favourite and alerted and reviewed thank you for doing that and im sorry for quitting it.


End file.
